


Siblings

by FuckTheGallaghers



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy!Ian, Daddy!Mickey, Drabble, M/M, Parenthood, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckTheGallaghers/pseuds/FuckTheGallaghers
Summary: How does the kid feel about the possibility of having a sibling?





	Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble prompt

Mickey and Ian stood outside Yevgeny's bedroom door, getting ready to tuck him into bed. Mickey tilted his head to the side, giving Ian a look. "Man, you won this whole fuckin' argument, you get to break the news to the kid." Ian rolled his eyes, pushing away from the door frame, he knocked his shoulder against Mickey's and made his way into the bedroom.  
  
Ian sat on the edge of the bed, pulling up the blanket so it covered Yevgeny's body. "Papa gonna read a bedtime story with us?" Yevgeny asked, taking note of his father walking away from the door. Ian rubbed his hand through Yevgeny's blond hair, "Just you and me tonight buddy."  
  
Yevgeny reached over to his nightstand, picking up his father book and handed it to Ian, "This one, please?" Giving Ian puppy dog eyes, knowing he has read that same book for the last week.  
  
Ian laughed, "Sure bud, but I got to talk to you for a second okay?" Setting aside the book.  
  
Yevgeny smiled, "Okay, daddy!" Ian watched the boy in front of him, thinking of the right way to go about the conversation.  
  
Ian rubbed the back of his head and let out a sigh. "You know how you're Papa and I love taking care of you right?" Yevgeny continued to smile, rubbing his eyes and letting out a small, "yeah."   
  
"Well sometimes there are kids that don't have daddies to show them how much they care about them, do you know what I mean?" Ian said, trying to keep this conversation as simple for the little boy to understand.  
  
Ian could tell that Yevgeny was trying to understand the words he was saying. "So they don't have daddies to tuck them in bed and read bedtime stories to them?"  
  
"Exactly Yevvy, not everyone daddies to tuck them in but don't you think they should?" Yevgeny sat up in bed, frowning a little he replied with a small, "yeah."  
  
"You're daddy and I thought maybe we'd give somebody that opportunity, that you can be a big brother, would you like that?" Ian said, noticing the little boys frown get even bigger, he reached his arms out to Yegeny, "come 'ere, what's the matter huh?" The little moved into Ian's arms, wrapping his little arms around Ian's neck and mumbling his chest. "What's that mumbles?"  
  
Yevgeny pulled his face away from Ian's chest and whispered a tiny, " _fuck_." Which made Ian do a double take, looking at Yevgeny and realizing that for being a mini me of his father, he has never cursed and well mannered. Ian couldn't help but laugh. "Hey now!" Ian said, rubbing Yevgeny's back. "Don't you want somebody to play with?"  
  
Yevgeny looked away from Ian and let out a little sigh, his little hand coming to wipe at his mouth, "I won't be the baby anymore." He said, looking at Ian with his tiny sad expression on his face.  
  
Ian reaches over, putting his hand on Yevgeny's shoulder. "You will always be our baby but you get to be a big brother now, just like your Papa and me. You'll get to look after someone else smaller than you, who is going to look up to you."  
  
Yevgeny smiled, "Okay! I will be the best big brother. Can we read my book now?" He moved to get settled under the covers once more. Ian tucked him in and opened the book.


End file.
